Tsing Shi Tao
General Tsing Shi Tao 'is a Chinese Class AAA General serving in the People's Liberation Army during the War against the GLA. Background The 50 year old''Generals Zero Hour, generals.csf, GUI:BioDOBEntry_Pos2 General Tsing gets what he wants, at any cost. Impatient to a fault, General Tsing relies heavily on nuclear technology on the battlefield. Unfortunately, there have been several terrible accidents. While General Tsing was the responsible officer during the Mudanjiang Disaster of 2007, his considerable talents saved his career. General Tsing believes such trials and errors are part of the development process.Generals Zero Hour manual His divisions are beginning to see the results of his convictions, as a prototype of an advanced nuclear power plant has produced better results. Programs to develop tactical nukes and to promote stability in radioactive isotopes are producing better safety records, which will be well-received by his troops.Generals Zero Hour manual General Tsing is stationed at Base Ox, Chengdu, and his Combat Number is 0000-000000-1.Generals Zero Hour manual Arsenal Units *All infantry, except Hacker, cost more. *Helix and MiG cost more. *Battlemaster and Overlord comes with uranium shells and nuclear tanks upgrades for free. *All of his tanks have much more 25% speed as default even without the upgrades for his tanks. *Isotope stability reduces friendly fire damage from radiation. *Nuke cannon available from the start. *MiG can be upgraded to Tactical Nuke MiG (fires tactical nuclear missiles). *Helix drops a nuclear bomb instead of a napalm bomb. Buildings *Advanced nuclear reactor instead of Nuclear reactor (more power) *Nuclear missile silo is 10% cheaper General's powers *Carpet bomber drops tactical nukes *Emergency Repair level 1 available earlier General's Pro Effectivenesses: *His army is boosted with Nuclear powers *His Tanks are more effective and 50% faster than any other tanks of every faction his tanks also release nuclear shells when firing, and has radiation effect within the target, his tanks comes with nuclear tank and uranium shells upgrade by default which already added the 25% and has more 25% power effect than the standard upgrade *He uses advanced nuclear reactors instead of the standard nuclear reactor, due to having access to nuclear technology his reactors grants more power *He has no any limitations in the arsenal, all of units of chinese faction are available to him *His MiGs uses nuke firestorms instead of napalms (more effective and powerful) *His Helixes drops nuke bombs instead of napalm bombs (more effective and powerful) *Nuke cannons are more far effective and powerful and a larger area effect of the damage and available from the start and doesn't need any promotional points by default *his plane bombers drops tactical nukes which are more effective and leaves radiation effect *Nuclear Missile silo is 10% cheaper and more effective *His Army has all the units of every chinese army divisions except for some modifications made by other chinese generals his army plays much like the mainstream of the chinese army *He is one of the highest ranking generals in the PLA because of his blue military uniform that meant as a marshall general of the PLA General's Cons (Weaknesses and Disadvantages) *His Aircraft units costs more *His Infantry Costs more General's Challenge His knowledge of nuclear weapons makes him a dangerous enemy, as all of his main battle tanks are much faster and are equipped with nuclear shells. He is capable of annihilating groups of enemies while usually launching nuke after nuke at them, not giving them any time to react. He would usually welcome his opponent with a display of his nuclear arsenal, using Nuke Cannons to obliterate the recon force sent ahead and launching a nuclear missile to remove any survivors before a forward base could be built. The village in front of his main fortress is mostly unsafe for ground roaming, forcing commanders to deploy air cavalry to safely mobilized across the tainted area. However, he displayed a callous disregard for the well-being of his own infantry, sometimes marching them directly through radioactive slag in his haste to thow them at the enemy. His Mig, although nuclear powered, can be nullified by superior enemy aircraft equipped with countermeasures. Although USA have access to the Ambulance and the Chemical Suit upgrade, they are not recommended as both are ground related. GLA, having no ability to deploy air potency, can always turn to stealth tactics. GLA defence is somewhat more vulnerable as most of their defence structure features exposed infantry, a network of demo charges is a suitable solution. Fellow Chinese generals may use units capable of being upgraded with Speaker Towers. Quotes Trivia *His name is a bad spelling of the Chinese term "Qing Shi Tou" (青石头), meaning "green stones". Uranium is usually depicted in fiction as green, rocky formations. *Tsing Tao also shares his first and last names with Tsingtao beer, a popular Chinese beer that is also widely exported around the world. *When you face him in the General's Challenge, he CAN NOT rebuild any destroyed structures, and all of his nuclear missiles will fire on PREDETERMINED areas; his first will hit to the left, near the supply dock (not the furthest down-left). *If you try to capture the Missile Silos before their launch, they will explode as if they were Booby Trapped, use this to your advantage when playing China *General Tao carries an IMI Uzi in his victory portrait, a slightly odd choice for a Chinese General as it is an Israeli-made weapon not used by the Chinese military. *General Tao is wearing an outfit meant for a Marshall of The Peoples' Republic of China because of the blue millitary uniform. He is likely of that rank. If that's true he would outrank every Chinese general except General Leang. Tao and Leang would be of the same rank. *Despite already having access to much nuclear technology and weaponry, Tao was meant to have access to even more nuclear-based arsenal including Nuclear Hackers (capable of setting up nuclear suitcase bombs), Nuclear Red Guard (with Radiation Rockets), Nuclear Tank Hunters, a Tactical Nuclear Strike (airdropped nuclear bomb) General's Power and further upgrades for Uranium Shells (Weapons Grade Uranium Shells) and Nuclear Tanks (Fusion Reactors) but there were never implemented or cut. Mods restore most of these units. *Unlike other generals, he has no limitations, save for the loss of Firestorm from MiGs. *He had been spotted in the leaked storyboard videos of the Generals 2 campaign. Gallery GenZH_Tao_Victory.png|Victorious GenZH_Tao_Defeat.png|Defeated ZH Tao German Version.jpg|Portrait (German version) ZH Tao Defeat German Version.jpg|Defeated (German version) ZH Uranium Shells Icons.png|Unused Weapons Grade Uranium Shells icon ZH_Tactical_Nuke_Strike_Icons.png|Unused Tactical Nuke Strike icon ZH_Nuke_Bomb_2_Icons.png Videos File:Command_%26_Conquer_Generals_-_Zero_Hour_-_ALL_General_Quotes_-_Tao|Tsing Shi Tao quotes See also *General Shin Fai, Infantry General *General Ta Hun Kwai, Tank General *General Leang, Boss General References Category:Zero Hour Characters